Outcasts
by IsraAl'Attia-Theron
Summary: Fong, an unknown orphan, has been friends with the only other outcast of kohana since he came to the village. He works hard, he's a good ninja, yet hes despised for no reason. read along as he slowly starts to resent everyone in the village, except for one Uzumaki Naruto, and meets someone from his past who's changed since they last saw each-other. OcxGaara, and slight SasukexOc.
1. Chapter 1

**hello~ it's been a while since iv'e been into naruto, im even up to the latest chapter...thats when i noticed that i have never even made an oc for it! (What the hell?!). usually by now if i like a show i would have at least made a character design for it, i even went through some old art work all the way back to my middle school days, and never found one oc. not even a small idea of ever making one at all! so with that in mind i decided to create one, since i was back to obsessing naruto, and then that lead me to making a background...then POOF! this idea was BORN~! (i even re-read all the way back to chapter one just for this).**

**so then i hope you like it.**

**WARNING! WARNING!: Oc is a guy, and he will be/try to be with gaara, so yes...yaoi. There will be sakura bashing (yes i know, sorry but i just don't like sakura...im sorry to the sakura fans) so dont flame me for it, i freakin warned you. I am a fan of NaruHina, so they will defiantly be together~, and further more this may be slightly AU on some part...hmmmm...i know im suppose to say something else but i forgot what it was. so meh. not sure what other pairings there will be, and this story will carry onto the shippuden series~.**

"Text=Normal

_'Text'_=Thoughts

**Disclaimer! I don't own naruto! im glad i don't or the story would have SUUUCKED!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Only two.

He woke up groggily, the morning sun was shining brightly through his curtains, as he yawned while getting into a sitting position. He looked around his one-room apartment, it was fairly empty only having the necessity's, the only thing that popped out was the mountain on books and scroll's at the foot of his bed. He sighed while getting out of bed, stumbling slightly as his foot was tangled with the sheets._ '...Ah...thats right...I have to go to the class to find out who my team is...' _he thought. And with that he walked over towards the shower, he briefly glanced at the clock, seeing as hes probably already going to be late._ '...too bad naruto didn't make the cut.'_ he thought with a sigh while stepping into the hot shower. The class clown, naruto, didn't graduate because he couldn't make a successful shadow clone. He furrowed his black brows in annoyance, it wasn't naruto's fault that he couldn't do the justsu, everyone knows hes never been able to do it. Yet they chose that for the graduation requirement.

After the shower he got out and dressed, he wore a dark gray-almost black-tank top, it had two small flap openings on both of his hip sides that had a small tie above it, a black fishnet shirt underneath that hung loosely on his shoulders, he wore his own custom black ninja pants that had to be tied at the end, his throwing stars and kunais were on his right thigh, he wore the standard ninja sandals, a white belt around his waist that has two fairly large scrolls on the back, one blood red and the other ocean blue. He wore leather finger-less gloves that stopped just under his palm, red silk wrapping around his upper right arm and shoulder. Under each wrist was two pattern like tattoos, he got his dark red scarf and wrapped it loosely around his shoulders. He then examined himself in the mirror as he tied his new headband abound his waist.

"...should I get a haircut?" he mused softly as he examined his darker then night hair. It was cut fairly short except for his bangs that reached between his eyebrows in a 'V' shape, he also had longer clumps of hair that framed his face that stopped an inch or so above his jaw line. His eyes were sharp and cold, his eye color was a pool of the purest white. He was often mistaken as a member to one of the clans that resided in kohana. He had two piercings in each ear, one normal piercing in the ear lobe that has a small golden earring, and an industrial piercing. His skin was pale but fair and had a porcelain look to it, it contrasted nicely with his coal black hair. He stood at 155 cm, a whole 10 cm's taller then his best friend. "...hn..." he decided against the haircut, he then turned and headed towards the door, on the way he grabbed his sheathed katana, it's length was 123cm and was considerably heavy. The handle was the same color as his scarf and the sheath was white with small designs of golden dragons inside of it. A long sturdy piece of black silk was tied a few inches above the end and at the top of the sheath so he could wear it across his back.

* * *

He heard yelling as he neared the classroom, he recognized it as a girls voice and sighed. _'these girls need to learn to shut up.'_ he thought as he opened the door. He was just in time to see a pink haired girl with a fairly large forehead practically shoving a boy with blond hair and wearing a yellow jacket with matching pants down. "SASUKE-KUN CAN I SIT NEXT TO YOU?" she yelled, she seemed intent on sitting in the empty space next to him. He sighed and could already feel the growing headache coming on. He strode into the class and without a word hopped over the table and sitting in the seat that the girl was asking for. "UWA-?!" she said surprised.

"Getting harassed this early are you?" the boy asked as he ignored the girls cry, instead he directed it to one of his only two friends. Saskue Uchiha, the so called class hotty, the one that all the girls want and all the boys envy. _'well, except this one.'_ he thought with mental chuckle. Saskue has dark blue hair that seems black, and usually has a composed face.

"Hm, A little late aren't you, Fong?" he asked with a slight smirk. Fong shrugged his shoulders as he turned to his other side, to the blond that was rubbing his head, to talk with his other friend.

"Yo, Naruto." he greeted with a small smile, said boy lightened up when he saw fong. Fong wondered what naruto was doing here, especially when today were only suppose to be for the graduates. He chalked it off as naruto probably being bored and wanting to talk with him.

"Oh hey Fong!" he greeted with a smile. The two have been friends with each other since they were little, they were both outcasts in the village for some odd reason. Neither knew why, well Fong had a vague idea on why not one of the villagers really liked him, and naruto figured it out yesterday night, and hasn't told Fong. "Fong! Look look!" naruto said as he reached up and adjusted the leaf head-protector where his goggles usually were. Naruto grinned proudly as Fong raised a curious eyebrow. "Surprised~? Iruka-sensei gave it to me, he said I passed!"

"hm? Did he give you another chance at the test?" fong asked, he was happy that naruto passed. Now they could probably be in the same team. Naruto nodded as his grin grew. Fong shook his head and slightly chuckled, "Grin any bigger and your head'll split." he commented. Thats when he noticed that someone was in front of him. He looked up to see the pink haired girl from earlier, _'hm?...its the one naruto likes...what was her name?'_ he thought. Fong never bothered to learn most peoples names, seeing as he knew he would never talk to them, and why would he? Most of them have scorned both him and naruto for no valid reason.

"OH!" Naruto said as his cheeks flushed a light pink, "Hi Sakura-chan!" naruto greeted excitedly.

_'Oh...right that was her name.' _he thought then lazily put his attention on her. He couldn't understand what naruto saw in this know it all, it was obvious she liked sasuke. And that annoyed fong to no end, the girls in his class seemed too stupid to notice that sasuke found them annoying as hell. _'what I wouldn't give to shut them all up, but im pretty sure naruto will be mad if I hit his crush...dammit.'_

"Excuse me!" sakura said annoyed as she ignored narutos greeting, she was annoyed because her spot was taken by fong.

"...what." fong said in a bored tone as he pulled out a book from one of his pouches. He was intent on ignoring her but it seemed sakura had different plans. She snatched the book from his hands and crossed her arms, "What do you want Hanuro?" he sighed out as he had to pay attention to her.

"You're in my spot!" she shouted in anger at him. "I was going to sit next to Saskue-kun! And you just waltz in and-" she was stopped fong raised a hand to silence her.

"look here Hanuro, this is not your spot because sasuke was saving me a seat." he explained as he leaned back, "I just came and took the seat that was already prepared for me." he said with a shrug as he turned to sasuke. "Right sasuke?"

"hn." he responded with a nod. Sakura didn't seem to like that answer and scowled, as did all the other females in the class as they all glared at fong. Fong didn't really care in the least as he started a conversation with sasuke. Time passed and sakura took a seat behind sasuke, naruto was sulking about sakura only paying attention towards sasuke. He couldn't believe what girls see in him, next thing everyone knew it, naruto was on the table in front of sasuke glaring directly at him.

"NARUTO! LEAVE SASUKE-KUN ALONE!" Sakura yelled out at him, fong rolled his eyes and decided to watch how his only two friends were going to deal with each other. They glared at each other for a while as girls cheered for sasuke to kick naruto's ass. Then a guy up front accidentally hit naruto, making him become UN-balanced and fall forward making...

"Wha..." sakura and all the other girls said in disbelief. Naruto and sasuke had ended up kissing because naruto lost his balance. Fong had stared at them for a moment with slightly widened eyes and a neutral face.

"...oh my." Fong had a stoic face but had the slightest sign of amusement in his eyes. He watched as naruto and sasuke acted like they had consumed something foul and were in the process of spitting it out. _'if I remember correctly, that was both of their first kiss's.'_ he mentally chuckled.

"NARUTO, YOU MORON!" sasuke yelled as he spat to get rid of the taste, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he threatened. By this time Fong had a cup of mouthwash from who knows where and offered it to sasuke, he gladly took it and rinsed his mouth.

"YUCK! MY MOUTH IS ROTTING!" Naruto yelled, he was also offered a cup of mouth wash from fong. He didn't get the chance to use it because of the menacing aura emitting from the female population. Naruto was promptly beaten up by the females when fong had left to use the bathroom. When he came back to see naruto like he was, fong sent a glare to all the females in the class. He also had to sit on the other side of naruto because sakura had taken fong's spot and was now making eyes at sasuke. Then iruka-sensei came in with a list, making a speech and then explaining about how we were to be divided into 3 man teams.

Sasuke thought about how his other team mates would get in his way, sakura was determined to be in the same team as sasuke, and naruto was hoping to be with sakura and not with sasuke. Fong on the other hand was happy with any team as long as naruto was on it, he would rather not have to try and get to know his team if they were all new people. So iruka went through the list, until finally he got to team seven. "Ok..next is team seven. This one will have four because of the odd numbers we have this year." he explained with a smile, "Hanuro sakura, Uzumaki Naruto-" Naruto stood up in victory as sakura slumped, "-Uchiha sasuke-" naruto slumped down as sakura stood up and cheered, "and finally Xiuhcoatl Fong." Naruto high-fived fong as sakura slumped again, sasuke smile slightly. He was content to know that at least one of his team mates wasn't incompetent. Then naruto started to complain about being on the same team as sasuke, iruka gave his reasons then sent them on break, after that everyone would be meeting their new sensei's. So everyone went separate ways, fong went to go eat in a tree near the school. Once he was done he still had time left and so decided to take a nap, as he slept he remembered the last village he lived in. he wondered how his only friend there was doing, he wished he could see him but he knew he could never go back to that village.

* * *

"Naruto, just sit down or something..." sakura said with a sigh.

"Why is our team 7 sensei...SO DAMN LATE?!" naruto asked irritated. "All the other teams have gone off with their sensei's and iruka sensei also left..." He mused to himself. He got an idea as he went over to the board and got the eraser.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO?!" sakura yelled at him causing sasuke, who was just sitting around thinking, and Fong, who was reading a book, to look up at them. They saw that naruto was going to pull a prank by sticking the eraser between the door and the door frame. Naruto said it was for the teacher being late.

"pfft..Like a jounin would fall for such a stupid booby trap." sasuke commented.

"...you never know." Fong mumbled as he saw a hand come and slid the door open. A head popped in and the eraser fell on top of his head. The man had silver hair pointed one way, the leaf protector headband covered his left eye, half of his face was covered and he wore the standard jounin vest. Naruto laughed as he pointed at the sensei, sakura apologized but internally was loving it, sasuke doubted the capability of him because he fell for an obvious trick, fong just sighed as he went back to reading his book. _'told you...' _he thought.

"hmmm...how can I say this...?" the man started as he rubbed his chin, "My first impression is...I don't like you guy's." three of the four students moods worsened. He took them to the roof and had them all sit down on the steps outside on the roof, he leaned against the railing. "Well, lets begin with introducing yourselves." he suggested.

"What do you want to know?" saukra asked.

"How about your likes, dislikes...your dreams for the future and things like that." he said with a shrug. Naruto suggested that he introduce himself to us first, and sakura agreed. "oh...me?" he asked and they all nodded, "Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi..I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes...Dreams for the future...hmmm...and I have lots of hobbies..." he answered. They realized that they weren't going to get more out of him, so he started with naruto to introduce himself.

"Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is cup ramen, what I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook..." he said with a thoughtful cheery look.

_'Does he only think about ramen?'_ kakashi thought with a raised eyebrow.

"And my dream is to surpass the hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" he said with a determined look. Kakashi was surprised as his eyes softened a bit.

_'He's grown in an interesting way.' _he thought and once naruto said his hobbies as being pranks he then turned his attention to sasuke. Sasuke introduced himself, he didn't really say anything like kakashi had. But he told how he swore to kill a certain man and restore his clan. Sakura was up next, she blabbered on and on, sneaking glances at sasuke as she fidgeted in her spot. She said she hated naruto, and said boy looked heart broken while fong, who was in the back, glared at her. '_girls of this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu.'_ kakashi thought with a disappointed sigh. He then turned his attention to the last of the group.

"Alright, and finally the one reading the book." kakashi said.

Fong looked up from his book, he contemplated on whether or not to just go back to reading, he decided against it so he shut his book. "My name is Xiuhcoatl Fong, what I like is weaponry, my scarf, and my two companions, Narga and Barri. I dislike..." he glanced at sakura who seemed surprised, "...well I dislike pretty much everyone...but at the moment I dislike a certain pink haired little girl with a big forehead more so then usual." sakura gasped as fong heard sasuke snort, kakashi raised an eyebrow at that, "My dreams for the future..." he trailed off as he thought, he looked to the sky thoughtfully, "...my dream is to not be alone anymore...to be free of these chains and go and find someone very important to me..." he said softly as he remembered the friend he had from the other village.

_'...i see...'_ kakashi thought with a slightly sad face, he was well aware of how fong was treated when he came to the village.

_'Be free?'_ sasuke thought in confusion as he eyed fong. He never heard about this before from fong. Sakura was trying to think about what fong had meant as was naruto. Naruto had known fong the longest and had no idea that he thought he was alone. He wanted to ask what he meant, but decided he would ask later.

"...and my hobbies are collecting different weapons and reading." fong finished as he still stared at the sky for a few moments before looking back down and read his book.

"Ok!" kakashi said with a clap of his hands, "So far for the introductions, tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi." he said.

"YEAH! WHAT KIND OF DUTIES!?" naruto asked in excitement, while saluting for some odd reason.

"First we are going to do something with just the five of us." he said, naruto asked what it was, "Survival training." he answered.

"...Survival training?" naruto asked in confusion.

"..." sasuke was thinking about what he was up to.

"...oh...?" Fong was somewhat excited, he loved to be in the wilds. _'maybe he'll leave us in a forest by ourselves or something?'_ he thought. He imagined naruto without his cup of ramen, or sakura freaking out about a bug and tried to have sasuke to console her while sasuke ignored her. He mentally chuckled at that and hoped that would happen.

"Why is our first duty a training?" sakura asked, because she didn't want to do more training. "We've had enough training at the academy." kakashi informed that it wasn't normal training, and he started to laugh. He then said that if he told them then all four would freak out. They insisted so kakashi relented.

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen to become genin. The rest will be send back to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!" he informed them. Naruto didn't even know how to react, sakura looked ready to pass out, sasuke sweat a little and fong had his eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. "HAHAHA! I told you you'd freak out..." kakashi laughed out. Naruto complained as kakashi told them to be there early in the morning and told them not to eat anything or they will throw up.

_'…..well this'll be fun...'_ fong mused as he stood up and took the paper kakashi handed out to them, he then went towards the edge and sprinted across the roofs towards his apartments to get some sleep.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! wont put pressure on you to review...just thought it'd be nice to know and not kept guessing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two~**

"Text"=Normal

_'Text'_=Thoughts

**Disclaimer! Nope. still dont own it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: To pass or not to pass?

"Hey guy's, good morning!" kakashi greeted us.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and naruto yelled out at him in anger. He was an hour or so late then the meeting time on the paper. I sighed as my stomach growled slightly, _'….why couldn't we eat again?'_ I thought with annoyance. He made up this lie about getting lost on the way here or something. Kakashi then went over to a stump in front of three small pillars and put down a timer.

"Ok, It's set for noon." he said then looked towards us. He then held up three bells, "Here are three bells, your task is to take these from me before the time's up." he said and jingled them to make a point._ 'hn? But theres four of us.' _I noticed and narrowed my eyes, "Those who don't have a bell by noon...gets no lunch. I'll mot only tie you to one of those stumps, but i'll also eat right in front of you." he explained, and i'm guessing by the crease in the mask, with a smirk._ 'oh...thats why he told us not to eat...'_ I thought with a sigh as I heard my teammates stomachs rumble. "You only have to get one bell. There are only three, so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump." he jingled them again, "And the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy."

"...Is there any rules to how we get them?" I asked, because I wanted to know whether or not I can use my weapons on him. "like, can we use any weaponry to attain them?"

"If you want you can use shurikens and kunais, but thats as far as ill let you go." He said with a bored tone.

"Can I use this?" I asked as I gestured towards my katana, kakashi looked at it and thought. He nodded his head.

"Hn, you won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill." he said and shifted his weight.

"BUT! YOU'LL BE IN DANGER!" sakura yelled out. She seemed very concerned, I mentally rolled my eyes. _'he's a jounin, im pretty sure he can survive attacks from us.'_

"Yeah, you're slow! You cant even dodge a blackboard eraser!" naruto said with a grin but I could see a drop of sweat coming down the side of his head in concern. "We'll definitely kill you!"

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well...ignore Mr. Deadlast and start when I say." kakashi said with what looked like a deadpan expression. I peeked over towards naruto, and I could tell that he was ticked off by what was said. I could tell he was going to do something stupid and rash.

"Naru-" just as I was calling out to him he got a kunai out and was ready to throw it at him. But kakashi moved quickly, not quick enough that I couldn't follow, making it seem like he just vanished. He twisted naruto's arm so he was now pointing the kunai at himself. By the reactions of sakura and sasuke they didn't seem him move.

"Calm down...i haven't said start yet." he said coolly. "Well, it seems you're finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me?" he asked while tilting his head. "hehe, it seems like..." he looked at sakura, "I'm beginning to-" he glanced at sasuke, "Like you guys." he then looked towards naruto. He then put his attention on me, "Ok, let's get going. Ready...BEGIN!" and then we all scattered.

* * *

I ran and hid behind a thick tree. I glanced out to see kakashi looking around, he seemed to be saying something but I could barely hear it. I looked around and I spotted sakura hiding under a bush, sasuke was in a tree not to far from me and naruto-

"COME HERE! AND FIGHT ME!" He yelled standing in front of kakashi with crossed arms. I face palmed. _'….naruto...'_ I thought with a sigh. "I SAID FIGHT ME!" he demanded, kakashi didn't seem to know what to do with him as he said something. I saw naruto run at him and kakashi reaching for something in his pouch. Naruto stopped and got ready for what ever kakashi was pulling out. I got closer so I could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Shinobi fighting lesson #1: Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it." he then pulled out his hand, revealing a book. A yellow book that I know of, it's called come come paradise._ '…..hm...seems out teacher is a pervert...'_ I thought in amusement. I was able to see narutos confused face, kakashi taunted him to attack him and continue to say that he doesn't need to have his full attention on naruto to beat him. As predicted naruto got mad and lost his cool he really tried to hit kakashi but...well that didn't work. Kakashi then eventually ended up behind him, "A shinobi isn't supposed to get caught from behind...Baka..." he said. I then heard sakura yell out for naruto to run. "HIDDEN LEAF ANCIENT TAIJUTSU SUPREME TECHNIQUE: A 1000 YEARS OF PAIN!" he yelled out and-..._'...he poked naruto's ass...'_ I chuckled as I covered my mouth to suppress it. I thought I hear sasuke laughing. I saw naruto land in the lake. Then a few moments later some shurikens came out but were caught by kakashi as he laughed at his book.

"...he's toying with him.." I sighed out, I was going to get up and try and help naruto but then he came out.

"Hey, whats wrong? If you don't get a bell before noon, you won't get lunch." kakashi said as he glanced from his book to naruto.

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" naruto retorted. Kakshi then called him weak and then naruto got angry again, "KUSHO! I CAN STILL FIGHT ON A EMPTY STOMACH!" and as he said that my stomach growled. I zoned out as they talked,_ 'I need to come up with a plan to get a bell. Maybe I can help naruto get his as well.' _I thought. My eyes widened when I focused back into the conversation naruto had eight shadow clones out. _'no...wait...those aren't illusions.' _I grinned, so thats how he passed. Kakashi said something that I didn't bother paying attention to, I saw the real naruto come up and latch on from behind. "MY ASS STILL HURTS! HERE'S PAYBACK!" naruto yelled out. _'did he have to mention his ass?'_ but then kakashi disappeared and was replaced with a naruto clone, then they started to bicker, accusing each other of being kakashi. I got tired of this.

"Naruto! Release the justsu!" I called out. He did and was left in the middle of the clearing with a beat up face. A small tear rolled down naruto's face.

"A BELL!" naruto yelled out, I squinted to see a bell at the base of the tree. I realized what it was there for. "Hihihihihi, he must have been desperate to escape. He dropped a bell, hehehe~" He giggled.

"NARUTO! WAIT THATS A-!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled out as he sprang the trap and was now hung upside down from the tree. I sighed, looks like I wasn't quick enough to warn him. I got up and headed to another spot, no doubt kakashi now knows where I am because I tried to warn naruto. "AAAAAAAH! NO WAY! SASUKE YOU BASTARD! YOU WENT TO FAR!" I heard naruto yell out in panic. I didn't bother to look, _'guess sasuke finally tried and attacked kakashi...'_ I poked my head out of the forest. Looking from my left then to my right, _'clear.'_ I thought then ran over to where naruto was.

"Having fun up there?" I asked with a hint of amusement.

"Eheh..." naruto chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. I shook my head and cut him down quickly before running off.

"Try and think of a better plan naruto! Use what you've learned so far!" I called out and I heard him yell. Seems he got caught in another trap. As I traveled from tree to tree I heard saukra yell a terrified scream. "seems she's gotten caught..." I mumbled as I searched for our teacher. I spotted him in another clearing. He was still reading his book, I quirked an eyebrow at him. _'he should stop underestimating his students.' _I crouched low, a hand on my katana then sprinted out.

"Huh?!" He yelped out as he narrowly missed a blunt hit from my sheathed sword, I wasn't going to kill him, and rolled back. He seemed honestly surprised as he looked at me, "...you were able to sneak up on me." he said impressed. I shrugged as I lunged at him again, I brought my sword down as he dodged out of the way. Quickly thinking I used my sword as a leverage and kicked upwards. He caught me by my ankle. "OH~"

"You should not doubt me because im young." I said with a raised brow, I then brought my other leg up and nicked him on the chin. "and the reason I was able to come up so close without you noticing, was because I had no killing intent." I said while wrapping my legs around his neck tightly then twisted my whole body to make him lose balance and sending him to the ground. I reached for the bell but he knocked me off before I could get it. He then got some distance between us and sighed out.

"...I know for a fact that the academy doesn't teach children how to fight like this." he started as he narrowed his eyes at me. I stood emotionless, not giving him any hints to my fighting style. He thought for a moment, "You are either very talented when it comes to fighting...or, you've received training in this." He said as he cautiously took a step to the side, "...looks like I shouldn't take you lightly." he said while closing his book.

_'does he know?'_ I thought while running at him, I discreetly un-sheathed my katana. Holding the sheath in one hand and the katana behind me, out of his sight. I jumped and spun forward and used gravity with my own strength, not to mention the weight of the sheath, and brought it down. He dodged, good thing to...i seem to have forgotten to hold back. There was a crater where my sheath connected with the ground, the look on kakashi's face was of slight terror from the thought of him getting hit by this. _'hes open!' _I thought and swung my katana and cut a bell off just as he stepped back and avoided an injury.

"Oya, oya~" I said while sheathing and strapping my katana to my back, I held up my hand and showed kakashi the bell I managed to get from him. "It seems I got a bell." at this kakashi looked down to his side where the bells were located, and sure enough, he found one missing. His shoulders slumped as he sighed.

"...well...looks like you passed." he mumbled. I hummed as I turned around and started to walk away.

"I'll be back kakashi, I need to help naruto get a bell for himself." I called back, I stopped for a moment in thought. "...And whoever I happen to run into next."

"And what if he doesn't get one?" he asked, I thought for a moment and turned to him with a smile, he raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Then i'll just give him mine." I said thoughtfully, he seemed surprised by my answer. "you said that to pass you just needed a bell, you never said they had to get it ourselves. Theres always next year, and im fine with it as long as naruto passes." I said with a shrug, "And if he happens to somehow get one without my help then thats fine as well. I'll be surprised if sasuke doesn't get one, if naruto has one and he doesn't then i'll give it to him instead. Sasuke has a goal in life, a bigger goal then my own silly fantasy." I smiled sadly, "I'm fine if I don't make it. Whats another year going to do to me?" I chuckled out, "I might give it to sakura...well...thats if she deserves it anyway." I scoffed and with that I leaped into the forest, leaving kakashi alone to think on my answer.

* * *

When I was getting back to where naruto was I heard sakura yell again. I stopped on a tree branch, _'….i should probably help her...'_ I thought and headed towards her scream. When I arrived I found her on the floor, sasuke was a few feet away buried neck deep in the earth. _'isn't this interesting?'_ I thought with a slight smile, I got off the tree and casually walked towards the two.

"Ah, Fong?" sasuke asked as he saw me.

"Hey, sasuke." I greeted as I knelt down next to sakura and checked her, don't misunderstand. I still don't like her. But I can't just leave her here now can I?...actually wait. I think I will. "Need some help getting out of there?" I asked as I poked sakuras face with a near by twig, she made a very unattractive face. I heard sasuke grunt, glancing over I could see him trying to get out by himself. Sighing I waited until he gave up, sasuke isn't the type who accepts help easily. "...anytime now sasuke."

he huffed before looking away, he had a slight blush on his face. "...fine." he grumbled. I smirked and got up, I walked over towards him and started to dig him out as he tried to wiggle his way out.

"so, im going to guess that sakura freaked out over something?" I said as I helped him get out of the hole. He nodded and dusted himself off.

"She said something about my severed head." he informed me with furrow brows. I gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged his shoulders. Then we both looked at said person, wondering what the hell she was talking about. He then went over to her side and tried to shake her awake. "hey." he said and shook her again.

Well it seems like sasukes probably not up to the idea of just leaving her here. So I sat down and waited for her to wake up, her eyes cracked open and when she saw sasuke she hugged him.

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" she cried out.

"GO AWAY!" sasuke yelled out as he tried to pry her off, "DON'T HUG ME!" she didn't relent and sasuke looked over towards me giving me a look that said to help him get her off. I made a face back before getting up, I grabbed her by her collar and yanked her off, none to kindly, sending her on her ass a few feet away.

"OW!" She cried then glared up at me, "FONG!" she yelled out in anger. I ignored her and helped sasuke up, using a little to much strength and sent him into me. I thought I saw him slightly blush as he shoved away from me.

"there's not much time left until lunch. I'm going again." he said as he turned to leave, that blush still on his face.

"sasuke-kun, you're still going after a bell?" sakura asked. Sasuke then informed her that he had already touched one and she was surprised.

"I'll help you." I said while stretching, they both looked at me. "what? I already got my bell." I said and brought out my bell to show them. Both of their eyes widened. I tossed it up and down a few times before catching it and putting it away. "So? Want my help?" I asked.

"...you got one?" sasuke mumbled with a frown, he then shook his head to my offer and said he would do it alone. I shrugged as sakura suggested to not push themselves for a bell, and that there was always next time. That earned her a glare from sasuke, he then started to walk away again in search for kakashi.

"you know," I started with a bored face, "For the smartest girl in class, you're pretty stupid for suggesting such a thing to sasuke." I saw her flinch. _'I can't believe she suggested that.'_ I thought and then the timer rang out. Sasuke cursed and we headed towards the posts.

* * *

-ten minutes later-

* * *

"You guys look really hungry." kakashi said a few minuets after we arrived, naruto was tied to the middle post and I had to wonder what he did to do that. "Oh and...by the way, something about the training..." he started "well theres no need for you guy's to go back to the academy." he said.

Sakura and naruto cheered. Sasuke just smirked, while I, on the other hand, got suspicious. _'thats not all it it?'_

"Then all four of us...!" naruto yelled out excitedly.

"Yup, all **three** of you...should quit as shinobi!" he said seriously. I quirked an eyebrow, _'three?'_ my three teammates were all shocked beyond belief at what he said. "Well, Except for Fong that is."

"QUIT AS NINJA!? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" naruto yelled out as he struggled against his ropes. "OK! OK! WE COULDN'T GET THE BELLS BUT...WHY DO WE HAVE TO QUIT!?" he asked.

"Because you three, are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas." he answered, sasuke didn't like his answer and decided to attack him. Kakashi pinned him down on his stomach, "That's why you're a punk." he said in annoyance. Sakura complained about kakashi stepping on his head, kakashi seemed to get mad and asked for us to think about why we were split up into teams. I realized the point into it with an 'o' face._ 'ah, thats why. Well, if you thought about it then it was fairly obvious...'_ I mused to myself. Sakura didn't seem to get it, kakashi said that they weren't understanding the test at all. Sakura asked what it was and kakashi seemed frustrated.

"It's...Teamwork." I said as I looked towards kakashi to confirm it. He nodded and proceeded to tell us how if everyone worked together, then they may have gotten a bell. Sakura pointed out how there was only three, and that would have made us fight each other for one.

"Of course! This test is purposely designed to make you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interest and successfully work together under these designed circumstances." he explained. He then looked over us, "Yet...You guys..." he looked at sakura, "Sakura instead of naruto, who was right next to you...you only thought about sasuke, who was far away." she looked shocked at what he said. He then turned to naruto, "Naruto! You were just running around by yourself." sasuke, "Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself." he said. "The only one who even seemed to be thinking about the team was Fong!" he told them, "He was able to get a bell from me, and instead of just sitting back to wait it out he actually went to go and help any of you get a bell!" my team glanced at me raised eyebrows, "I even asked him what he would do if none of you got a bell, can you guess what he said?" they all shook their heads.

"I said-" I cut in and they looked at me, "That I would give my bell to the one who doesn't have one." they were shocked, and I shrugged. "I'm happy enough to give my bell away if you guy's can continue. Whats another year of school going to do to me?" I answered just as I did to kakashi. Kakashi nodded his head in approval and started to tell us the duty of a shinobi. He even gave an example, he told sakura to kill naruto or sasuke dies. I went back to reading after that, I heard naruto yelling something but didn't pay much attention to it. He talked some more and I felt the mood worsen, I only looked away from my book when a bento was shoved in my face. I was informed that I still passed and that everyone else will get another chance at the test, but we couldn't feed naruto. Once he was out of earshot I opened my bento and got up, "Here." I said while holding up some food towards naruto's mouth. He seemed shocked. "I already passed, and if I get kicked out for feeding you then so be it. I can't let you go hungry naruto." I said with a small smile.

"True." Sasuke said as he also stood up and offered naruto some of his bento. I smiled even more at him, he rolled his eyes at me. Sakura got up looking frantic as she held her bento.

"Hey sasuke-kun, sensei just said-!" she started, no doubt worrying about losing the chance to pass the test.

"don't worry, I don't sense him near here." sasuke said to calm her down, "After lunch we'll work together and get the bells. Without food, he'll just be in the way and that will only hurt us." he explained. I mentally sighed, that was sasukes way of being nice. And that's the best you'll get out of him. I saw naruto look grateful, I understood. The only people who's ever been nice to him were me, Iruka and the third hokage. I saw sakura from the corner of my eye contemplating, she then got up and offered up her own bento. This must have been a field day for naruto, getting a bento from his crush, not to mention being fed by him.

"Here, open up naruto." I said but he shook his head. "hm? Whats wrong naruto? Weren't you hungry?" I asked with furrow brows.

"No, its not that!" he said with a grin, "It's just. You deserve that bento Fong, after all you were willing to go back to school so I could pass!" he explained with a bashful smile.

"You earned that fare and square fong." Sasuke said in agreement, "So go ahead and eat. Me and sakura will keep this dobe fed." I nodded my head and sat back down and started to eat my bento. A few bites in and an explosion came from in front of us.

"YOU GUY'S...!" kakashi popped out with an angered look. Everyone shielded themselves from the wind. _'looks like he found out, yet I couldn't detect him...strange.'_ I thought as I gripped my sword. "...PASS~!" he said with a sing-song voice. Leaving us dumbfounded.

"...Oh...cool." I said as I relaxed and went back to eating. It took my teammates longer to figure out what just happened.

"huh?..."

"uh?"

"..."

Sakura seemed to snap out of it, "PASS?" she yelled out in surprise, "BUT, WHY?"

"You guys are the first." kakashi said like that was suppose to answer her question. "Everyone else would have just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons." he explained. "...A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rule and codes of the ninja world are called trash...but you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades...Are lower then trash." he said as if he was thinking of a fond memory. "That ends the training. ALL OF YOU PASS!" he said with a thumbs up. "OK! starting tomorrow team #7 will begin it's duties!" he declared. Naruto started to yell out in excitement. Everyone started to leave and I took the time to cut naruto down, and with that we went home.

* * *

**bye~**


End file.
